My Happy Christmas
by po tah toes
Summary: He's not here.Not even for Christmas.W-why?Why can't I be happy like my friends? Why can't this Christmas be different? If only I knew what lied ahead.. optional sad-ish part  Amuto,Rimahiko,kutau,yaya&kairi,Tadase&lulu.READ :D  &  REIVEW!please&thank you


**Po tah toes: Merry Christmas!**

**Amu:I can't believe your posting on christmas! :O**

**Ikuto:Because she doesn't have a life...**

**Po tah toes: STFU I JUST GOT BORED! :P**

**Amu:On christmas?**

**Po tah toes: Yes, when I have nothing to do... -_-**

**Anyways, here is a little one shot..**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Christmas Special..._**

**Normal P.O.V**

Music boomed out of big stereos, the sun was already down, and the moon was slowing getting higher in the night sky. Under the night sky a group of people were dancing to the up-beat music. Tables with white table clothes were surrounding the dance floor. Off to the side was the food and drinks, barely any left due to tired dancers getting drinks and foods after dancing. The DJ stopped the song, and put his lips against the microphone.

"The next song is '_All my life' _by KC and JOJO..." And soon the song started.

Everyone got into pairs, and started to slow dance. Every person danced with their lover, except for one.

A pinkette walked away from the dance floor, and sat on a chair watching her friends dance with their lovers. She wiped away a tear before it could fall. '_He's not here...'_ She thought, and put on a fake smile.

She watched each one of her girl friends dance with their boyfriend/husband. She gazed at one couple to another.

First was her best friend Mashiro, Rima. Her usual blond wavy hair was curled, and she wore a white dress with black flowers on the side that stopped at her knees. The pinkette relaxed, seeing how Rima was so happy in her boyfriends arms. The look on Nagihiko Fujisakis face was peaceful, and calm. His long purple hair was pushed out of his face, and his purple long sleeve was partly covered by his black and purple jacket. He smiled as he held Rima closer to him. '_If only...'_

The pinkette looked off to the next couple. Her other best friend, Utau Hoshina was dancing with her boyfriend, Kukai Souma. Utau smiled and moved herself closer to Kukai as he stroked her long blond hair that was straightened for the special night event. Her black dress with white stars went to her thighs, matching her black 2 inch heels. Kukai pressed her head against his green and white T shirt. '_Why cant...'_

She stared off to the next couple slow dancing, and she giggled slightly at what she saw. Ah, yes... Her friend since high school, Yaya Yuiki. She tried to stay still while holding on to her fiance_, _Kairi Sanjo_. _He sighed and pushed his glasses up, and moved his green hair out of his eyes. Yaya bounced around in her bright orange dress, her hair that was in curls was everywhere. '_It's not fair...'_

She then looked at the last couple. Her elementary crush, Tadase Hotori was dancing with her high school friend Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. Lulu wore her usual blue dress, but this time her hair was in a curly ponytail. Tadase held Lulu closely to his light pink short sleeve polo shirt. They both blushed when they realized how close they were, and the both pulled their blond hair out of their eyes. _'I shouldn't be alone...'_

The pinkette sighed in relief when the song was over, she stood up and walked over to her friends who were huddled towards a table. Utau turned around to the DJ,

"Thanks Nick, you can go if you like! Merry Christmas!" Utau waved off to Nick the DJ as he left the building.

"You guys looked beautiful..."The pinkette said to her friends, blinking away some tears.

"I'm sorry Amu, you didn't have someone to dance with! I'll get someone to dance with you...um..Tadase, no..Nagihiko!" Utau said, pointing to each one of the guys, saying their names.

"I-It's fine Utau..." Amu waved her hands, showing a small smile.

"You look so cute Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled, bouncing around, getting hyper. Even though she was 21.

"Calm down Yaya..."Kairi whispered to his fiance.

"You do look nice though Amu..."Lulu commented, pointing to Amu.

Amu looked down at her red dress. It was strapless, and stopped at mid thigh. It hugged her at all the right places, a black belt was around her stomach. She had red stilettos on, and her pink hair was in small curls. "I guess I look nice..."She said, and looked back up to her friends.

"Oh, here's your present for Christmas, Hinamori!" Kukai gave Amu a envelope.

"_From Kukai, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya..." _Amu read aloud, and read the inside of the card.

'_Merry Christmas! Don't be so down, there's still plenty of time before the 26! We all love you 3 '_

_"_Aw, thanks you guys!" She said, and hugged each one of her friends.

"Me and Tadase-kun should get going, its already 11... We still need to open our presents at home. Bye everyone! Merry Christmas!"Lulu waved her friends good bye, and left with Tadase following behind her.

"Would you be mad if I got you a girl kimono? Like how you used to cross dress in elementary school..." Kukai said, hitting Nagihiko playfully with his elbow.

A dark aura surrounded Nagihiko and Rima, everyone took a small step back,

"Never. Speak. Of. That. Again." They said.

"That's no fun!"Kukai stuck his tongue out.

'_To think we are all in our early 20's and we still act like little kids...' _Amu thought, and smiled.

"Me and Rima have to go. My family wants her to be at our Christmas dance tradition this year." Nagihiko said, taking Rima's hand.

"Are you going to dress like a girl again?" Kukai and Yaya said in usion.

Nagihiko scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. Rima just sighed. They both nodded.

"CAN WE COME?" Yaya and Kukai yelled.

"I dont think so..." Rima said while dragging Nagihiko out of the room.

"Their no fun.."Yaya pouted.

"Don't you have soccer practice tomorrow Kukai?" Utau asked.

"Oh yeah! Gotta get some rest! See ya'll later! Merry Christmas!" Kukai said dashing out of the room, with Utau right behind him.

'_Then there were three...'_ Amu thought, looking at the last of her friends that were there.

"Amu-chan I have a business meeting in 2 weeks in Seattle. We should get packing. Merry Christmas!" Kairi said, walking out of the room. Yaya soon following him.

"Merry Christmas Amu-chi!" Yaya waved and left.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I stood there, in the middle of the room, alone on Christmas day. Tears silently fell when the feeling of loneliness took over. I walked out of the room and into the huge balcony. I leaned against the railing, covering my mouth with both my hands. The amount of tears grew, and I gripped on the rails until my knuckles turned white.

"H-he didn't c-come.. W-why?" I said to her self.

"Who's not here, my strawberry?" A cold, husky voice asked behind me.

**Normal P.O.V (muahaha :D)**

Amu turned around quickly and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her. His midnight blue suit matched his midnight blue hair and eyes. The moon light hit him just right, and he looked handsome. Beautiful, even.

**"**I-Ikuto?" Amu said, the tears suddenly gone.

"The one and only..."He said and smirked.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said again, in a happier tone and ran to her lover. Pressing against him as close as possible. Ikuto smirked.

"I see someone missed me..."

"I thought you wouldn't make it..."Amu said, looking up and into his eyes.

"And miss the perfect chance to call you my soon-to-be-wife. There is no way." Ikuto's smirk grew.

Amu blinked, and looked at him confused. Ikuto pulled away from her and took a step back. He reached for something in his pocket, and took it out. He got on one knee, and opened a small velvet box. Revealing a diamond ring, with small sapphires around the 45 carat gold.

"Will you marry me, Amu Hinamori?" Ikuto asked, a genuine smile on his face.

It was silent, Amu stood there in shock. Without hearing an answer yet, Ikuto got worried. "Amu..."He said.

She nodded. "Y-yes..I will marry you Ikuto!" Ikuto's smile grew as he slipped the ring onto Amu's ring finger.

"I'm the luckiest man a live..."He whispered in her ear, and pressed his head against her shoulder.

"I love you. Merry Christmas, Amu..."

Ikuto looked deeply into Amu's eyes. And kissed her.

* * *

**THIS IS A KINDA SAD PART...I GUESS...?... you can read it if you want, but it wont really make a difference. REVIEW, and tell me what you think of it 'kay?**

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

_Ikuto looked deeply into__ my eyes and kissed me._

**"**Ikuto!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed. I looked around my room. Empty.

_**"It was only a dream..."**_

_**'Ikuto...'  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_PO tah toes: ahaha Yea, that's it... THERE WAS NO CUSSING IN THE WHOLE STORY AT ALL..I think.. :O_**

**_That's a first :D_**

**_Oh, and... I think I will make a story out of this..ahaha maybe not! what do YOU guys think? or maybe a two-shot? Who knows ;D  
_**

**_Ikuto: If that was a dream, I swear I will murder you..._**

**_Amu: I hope it was a dream..._**

**_Ikuto:You know your hoping it wasn't -smirks-_**

**_Amu: Oh-Shut up!_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**

**_review!_**

**_,=,e  
_**


End file.
